seikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Clasbul (planet)
The planet Clasbul (クラスビュール)(CLASEPYR) is a habitable rocky planet, third from it's G-typehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stellar_classification star in the Goldilocks Zonehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goldilocks_planet or life zone of the Sufugnoff system. It's the third of seven planets in the system. It has a moon named Tuci. There is also a small asteroid in orbit. Clasbul belongs to the territory of Marquis Sufugnoff of the Humankind Empire of Abh. History In ICY 648, the Sord Sufagnoff and Sufugnoff star system were discovered by Soswie Üémh-Sailar Daglei (dagulai), a veteran of the Yaktia (yakuteia) War. A possible inhabitable planet was named Clasbul after the family crest, a Snail with Silver Twig (Ïadh syroegna le clasbyrh)(Jath Syroegna Le Clasbul). For his distinguished achievement Daglei was conferred a peerage, a Viscounty. As the first Viscount of Sufugnoff, Daglei terraformed Clasbul by colliding an icy planetoid from outside the system with Clasbul, giving it enough water to sustain life. The terraforming process was finished under the second Viscount Disklei (deisukulai), but he did not allow colonization. By November 29th ICY 729, colonization began under the third Viscount Etlei (Etlai), and year one on Clasbul began (AC1). Etlei was then promoted to Count. In 93 AC (ICY 822), the population reached 100 million, and the territory was promoted to a marquessdom. In ICY 952, when the United Mankind invaded, the Marquess and presumably his two daughters were captured along with several vassals and some officers from (Byr Drokeil) the Communication Fleet. After the Star Forces regained control of the Sord Sufugnoff, the remaining United Mankind civilian leaders attempted to flee with their Abh hostages. Fortunately, they were captured by Rear Admiral Beneej Spoor and the Futune Scouting Fleet. The United Mankind Occupation At first, the occupation by the United Mankind Peace Preservation Force went smoothly as most Clasbul citizens, like most imperial planets, had nothing to do with the Ahb. They were just part of the empire. Most lander citizens weren't concerned about the change as they have always been left to govern themselves unless matters involve conflict with imperial laws. As such the citizens were not openly hostile but merely regarded them as annoying guests. However this view changed quickly as the occupation forces soon interfered with local public services and citizens rights, forcing their entry into the services and organizations by placing their own men in position. As the Principality Guards, Sufugnoff's private soldiers, maintained a feisty resistance from multiple locations, many high-profile figures from the local governments escaped to join their ranks. The occupation forces also immediately began to search for and persecute Abhs and members of local resistance fighters. They made roadblocks, and forced people with blue hair to change their hair color or be shaved. They also began to send people to "re-education schools" which were a kind of concentration camps. At this point people were becoming angered enough to revolt. Then, in a span of about thirty minutes, the army blocked streets, started unannounced searches with extreme impropriety, were quick to fire weapons, allowed callous automobile destruction, and other such things. These extreme actions can be linked to the realization of the presence of Abriel Lafiel and Jinto Linn. In the ensuring hunt, the army started firing within populated areas without regard to the bystanders. They demanded the citizenry to hand over the fugitive Abh, but the people of Clasbul weren't convinced of the evil Abh while witnessing the gun fire of the army. The people of Clasbul weren't armed, but mobs did form to beat several soldiers and take their weapons. Of course, many people fled for their homes, attempting to avoid the soldiers at all costs. Curfew and Martial law were declared and soon the army spread EM bugs all over the planet disrupting any wireless communication (and control transmission used by cars and the like). The United Mankind forces also began to fortify their positions everywhere in response to the looming presence of imperial forces coming to retake Sufugnoff. However, given the sheer number of the incoming fleet, eventually the UM forces began retreating back to fall back points. Aftermath of the Occupation In the aftermath of the occupation, elected public managers, governmental representatives, and office holders who cooperated with the United Mankind were ousted by new elections. Surviving United Mankind soldiers were arrested and sent to imperial prison camps. The experience and stories of the Clasbul people found its way throughout the empire. Many of the unconcerned and moderate subjects of the empire started to change their opinion towards the United Mankind and their allies as well as the empire itself, looking more favorably on the latter. Others still joined the Star Forces or the merchant marine. Further Background A Clasbul day is 33.121 hours long but the inhabitants live in accordance to a 24 hour day. This arrangement made time zones obsolete, and brought about a number of advantages in the planet's information network. The Clasbul citizenry also has a unique culture in regard to clothing and funeral rites. Many of their clothes are extremely colorful compared to other Abh nations and their citizens bodies are sent into space upon death, probably as a nod to the Abh. The Planet Clasbul's political system is a representative democracy though it still falls under the supervision of Marquess Sufugnoff. There are 21 provinces each with a prime minister or governor. The chairman of the prime minister's committee was known as the Seif Sos (Territorial People's Representative). All public head executive offices are chosen based on a public election. The local currency is the Dyuuth (one can live on 20 Dyuuth a day). One Dyuuth is worth about 1/31 to 1/30 Skarr, the common imperial currency. Following the recapture of the Sufugnoff Marquessdom by the empire, a merchant vessel was named Clasbul and several Clasbul citizens were part of its crew. Cities The capital city of Clasbul is Guzornyu City which has a population of more than 2 million. It lies in the middle of a forested region. Lune Biga City or Luna Vega City, in Loh-Hau province, has a city limit radius of 3000 WesDagh. The province features mostly agricultural land, and rural areas with houses and villages. 80% of the population live outside the urban area. There is an underground city and underground network of walkways under the city. These have the same width as the illuminated highway above them, and they were lined with automatic shops. Moving sidewalks eased movement. Orbital Habitats Clasbul maintained here were two orbital elevator towers. Both were destroyed by the United Mankind prior to their occupation. An Imperial Communication base was also located in orbit. It was the only means of defense, although limited at best. It was also destroyed by the United Mankind along with the Marquess's personal habitat. Trivia *Lafiel's hair was not perfectly dyed; there were blue spots on the back *Lafiel and Jinto stayed at (Limzeil)Limzairh Pavilion Inn. *in the novel unlike the anime, Lafiel and Jinto did spend some time at Minh's home *in the TV version the communication officer is a woman, while in the novel version it is a man *in the novel, Lafiel was forced to impersonate a love-doll Picture Gallery File:Clasbul-moon.png |moon & asteroid remnant LuneBiga2.jpg|A scene from Lune Biga City. Clasbul1.jpg Clasdest.jpg|A destroyed Clasbul orbital tower. References Crest of the Stars, Episodes 9-13 Seikai Novel III Category:Locations